<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stand Alone Saviour Complex by A_Death_and_A_Maiden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019993">Stand Alone Saviour Complex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Death_and_A_Maiden/pseuds/A_Death_and_A_Maiden'>A_Death_and_A_Maiden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yuri on Ice One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Victor, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light BDSM, M/M, Online mobbing, Otabek is bad influence, Physical Abuse, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Victor is a stepfather, mentioned drugs, yuri is sixteen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Death_and_A_Maiden/pseuds/A_Death_and_A_Maiden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They walk over to the bike and Otabek manages to secure the box with Yuri’s belongings on the very back of the bike with a rope. Yuri cannot understand how Otabek got a rope in the middle of the night but right now Yuri can believe Otabek is able to pluck stars from the sky, turn wine into water and maybe even walk on water a little bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yuri on Ice One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stand Alone Saviour Complex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come here, Princess. Give me a kiss.”</p>
<p>Otabek rolls his eyes. These days you cannot go clubbing and not walk in on people making out in the strangest of places. Really, it must come included in the price of an entry ticket. But the heated verbal exchange in the stock room (how did they even get in? Isn’t it supposed to be locked at all times?) draws his attention for some reason.<br/>“No.”<br/>The reason, Otabek realizes, is the voice of the person who is resisting. Otabek is a popular DJ, he has absolute pitch and he can tell that whatever is going in that stock room is five minutes to being non-consensual. <br/>“Come on, Princess. I know you like it rough. I can give you rough.”<br/>“I said no!”<br/>There’s a desperate note of despair in the voice with a feminine note and Otabek sighs. Here he goes again saving a damsel in distress from a big bad wolf. He doesn’t call a bouncer. He’s sometimes mistaken for a bouncer because of his impressive built and a preference for neutral dark clothes. He waltzes into the stock room with the element of surprise. </p>
<p>OK, two things. First, the tall dark-haired man in a leather jacket and an undercut Otabek has already seen somewhere but for the life of him he cannot remember where does indeed resemble a wolf because of his gray hungry eyes and white, too white to be naturally white, teeth. Two, it’s not a damsel but a blonde man, no, a blond <i>boy </i> who is cornered by the Werewolf and who is obviously too young to be of a legal age for this club. The blonde boy is extremely pale but as his green eyes find Otabek’s face, they don’t leave.</p>
<p>“Is everything OK?” -asks Otabek. He feels the imploring look from the blonde suck up to his face but the Werewolf doesn’t want to lose his prey. <br/>“Yeah, I’m just trying to get this cunt to work,”- says the Werewolf as he painfully twists the blonde’s arm. The blonde man just gives a high-pitched yelp but there’s no way he can break himself free from the iron grip. Otabek sighs again. He wraps his arm around the Werewolf’s neck and hits him in the solar plexus with the fist of the free hand. The assailant immediately releases the blonde man, who painfully whimpers again, and starts gasping for air as his hands try to unlock Otabek’s grip on the neck. Fat chance, Otabek smiles. They are of similar height and body shape but what matters is who gets first to cut access to oxygen, and Otabek has more practice in combat. <br/>“I think you owe him an apology,”- says Otabek as he somewhat releases his grip when the Werewolf’s face turns into the colour of a strawberry. The man gurgles sounds but it’s difficult to understand words.   -”Is that an apology?” The assailant turned victim tries to nod in agreement. “Get the fuck out of here and forget where the entrance is,” -says Otabek as he literally kicks the man out of the stock room with a blow of his combat boot on the lower back. That’s gonna hurt tomorrow because the combat boots Otabek is wearing have seen <i>actual </i> combat. </p>
<p>OK, damage assessment. <br/>“Are you OK?”- Otabek asks the blonde. <br/>“No.”<br/>An honest answer. Rarity these days, thinks Otabek. He spots evidence of abuse on the frail pale body that’s cornering himself and shivering before him. The blonde is wearing a short-sleeved white T-shirt and the Werewolf’s grip is already coming out as violet bruises on his arms. But Otabek notices a series of bruises that date previously and there’s something very suspicious of a strangulation mark on a long white neck. The blond is wearing a pair of tight black jeans with ripped knees and a pair of animal print (is that a zebra pattern in a red background? Is this even legal?) sneakers. Otabek just wonders if the other man, no, the other <i> boy </i> has left his jacket at a table in the club because late September nights are chilly, like, thermal underwear chilly. </p>
<p>“Do you want to go home? I can take you…”<br/>“No!”<br/>A definite note of panic in the blonde’s voice rings a familiar bell with Otabek but he doesn’t know which of the two sentences, going home or <i>him </i>taking the blonde home is the trigger. He stands there, his head titled to the right side, waiting for more information.<br/>“I...I cannot go home...”- says the blonde man and his voice breaks. There’s something else in his voice standing to the right of panic and the name for it is despair; what is standing to the left of panic Otabek doesn’t even want to know. <br/>“Do you want to come over and stay at my place?”- Otabek hears himself speak before he thinks and he is about to start apologizing for how lame and inappropriate that must have sounded when the massive relief in the green eyes sweeps him off the floor. </p>
<p>“I’m Otabek Altin,”- says he, stretching his hand out for a shake. He does it slowly, he always tries not to make any swift movements because you can never know if there is a sniper on the roof; his friends say Otabek Altin moves with the speed of a tectonic plate. The green eyes read him suspiciously but a thin pale bony hand follows.<br/>“Yuri Plisetsky. Thank you for saving me.”<br/>“No problem. Anybody gives you a bad time, you tell me,”- for the second time this night Otabek speaks before he thinks, now he really sounds like a fucking bouncer. Or was it bad collector voice again?<br/>“Yeah, thanks.” <br/>“Do you want to grab your jacket?”<br/>“I don’t have a jacket. I came in JJ’s car.”<br/>“Who’s JJ?”<br/>“The asshole you kicked out.”<br/>“And why did you come with him?”<br/>“He was my boyfriend before he got arrested four months ago. I broke up with him but I…,”- there’s a definite shade of pink for embarrassment on Yuri’s nose, -”I kinda forgot to tell him about that. He got out today.”</p>
<p>Otabek feels he needs a more cohesive chronology of events but he doesn’t press. <br/>“Boyfriend?”- asks Otabek. By this time they have already reached the exit and cold September night greets them with its chill and night city noises. Yuri looks around nervously and Otabek understands that he may be fearing his boyfriend (ex-boyfriend? Escaped prisoner? Serial murderer?) to be lurking around waiting for him. -”How old are you?”<br/>“Sixteen.”</p>
<p>Otabek notices how his own hot breath turns into a transparent white puff of air. Not a jailbait, Masha’Allah. They walk to his motorbike and Otabek expects Yuri to express his excitement. Otabek always gets people excited with his bike, not to mention it’s such a dick magnet and in another life most other Friday night pick-ups would end up on their asses in his bed. But Yuri doesn’t seem to be emotional about the bike or that he’s gonna ride the night city like John Bon Jovi. Yuri bites his lower lip and kicks the back wheel of the bike. </p>
<p>“What is it? Are you afraid of falling?”- asks Otabek. Falling was the first thing his instructor has taught him back in his native Kazakhstan but that has been a horse, not a motorbike but falling correctly can save you from causing irreparable damage to your body, horse or bike, the same rule applies. <br/>“Otabek, I know this is strange but do you think I could stay at your place for the weekend? My stepfather...”- Yuri’s voice breaks down in the middle again but then he manages to find it again, -”he drinks. A lot.”<br/>Now <i>that <i>may explain some of the bruises on Yuri’s body. Yuri is not afraid of falling off the bike. Yuri is afraid of getting home and being battered. <br/>“No problem,”- says Otabek and he puts his spare helmet on Yuri’s head, fastening it securely. -”But we must go to your place to pick up your stuff.”<br/>“I don’t need a lot…”<br/>“You pick up the most valuable things now and you can come back for the rest later. You are moving out.”</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The ride to the place where Yuri lives is a short one. That probably explains his spontaneity in agreeing to come by JJ’s car without an extra layer of warmer clothes. Otabek escorts Yuri dutifully to the door of the apartment where Yuri lives with his stepfather. Otabek makes a mental note to himself to talk with Yuri about bringing strangers, who may be potential burglars or junkies, home in the middle of a night. Yuri quietly unlocks the door to the apartment but as he hardly makes two steps lighting his way forward with a flashlight of his mobile phone, a corridor light lights up as someone pulls the switch. There’s a man in a bathrobe and slippers in front of them. The man is heavily swaying sideways and the glass with a drink in the colour of amber in his hand is an obvious hint why. A fringe of silver hair falls on one of his eyes, the other blue eye is covered with a drunken haze. He hasn’t been sleeping, he has been slowly drinking himself to anger. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Do you fucking know what time it is?”- gurgles the man and Otabek notices how Yuri freezes on the spot. The man doesn’t notice Otabek who lurks in the shadow of the dark entryway. -”I’m gonna teach you how to run away from home, you little piece of trash.” Otabek feels how the red mist is slowly reaching his eyes and his nostrils expand. He recognizes the pitch in the man’s voice too well. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Otabek steps in and kicks the entrance door shut with the back of his combat boot. He slowly approaches the man in the robe, who’s gaping at him in surprise, takes away his drink and puts it on the corridor’s dresser with a mirror, then he takes the man on his arm, turns him around and pushes into a dark room that, from the tossed aside whiteness of the sheets against the corridor light, must be a bedroom. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yuri, go packing. I’ll have a little chat with your stepfather,”- says Otabek in a quiet voice. The man starts wriggling to escape from Otabek’s grip but Otabek just pulls him closer and whispers to his ear so Yuri cannot hear him, -”if you keep fighting, I’ll break your arm.” The man seems to get the memo and stops fidgeting. Otabek grins to the darkness. Drunk people fall into three categories: those who get Dutch courage and start fighting, those who get sheepish and obedient, and Otabek Altin. Yuri’s stepfather falls into the second category nicely. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Yuri’s valuables fit into one big cardboard box. He’s lucky he has a box to begin with. This is a big cardboard box that their new plugged-in heater came in and Yuri has kept the box to use for his school projects. School is not to start until October but his skating practice is to resume in two week’s time. He’s got his skating gear in a locker at the skating rink, he never brings it home because he never knows when he needs to slip away and spend the night hanging out at the 24/7 Turkish food kiosk or any other place that keeps late hours. Sometimes he manages to slip into the clubs where he dances to get warm and strangers try to buy him drinks. Sometimes, four months ago, JJ’s place was a good port of call to get some food when school was out but that ship has sailed when JJ got busted with a packet of some white powder in the back pocket of his jeans. Valuables are few and far between, so Yuri is ready in no time. He finds Otabek still miraculously waiting for him in the corridor and his stepfather, who is hovering in the doorway of his bedroom divided by light and dark, seems somewhat very sober. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>What is Yuri thinking leaving his abusive stepfather and abusing the kindness of a stranger, essentially rendering himself homeless? Is he thinking of being sold into prostitution or worse? No, he isn’t thinking any of that and by the looks of it neither is Otabek. They walk over to the bike and Otabek manages to secure the box with Yuri’s belongings on the very back of the bike with a rope. Yuri cannot understand how Otabek got a rope in the middle of the night but right now Yuri can believe Otabek is able to pluck stars from the sky, turn wine into water and maybe even walk on water a little bit.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Thanks for saving me a second time,”- says Yuri.<br/>“No problem. Just stay close to me,”- says Otabek and that can be understood in more than one way. Now, Yuri translates it into the obvious as he climbs on the bike behind Otabek, secures his own helmet, wraps his arms around Otabek’s waist and gives him a small nudge of a go.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Yuri follows Otabek to his apartment which is located in the opposite part of the city in a somewhat more affluent area than Yuri’s. Otabek picks up the box which looks like it weighs nothing (because it does weigh like nothing as it contains practically nothing) and tilts his chin to Yuri telling him to follow. They climb a few sets of stairs and Otabek hands the box back to Yuri because he has to find the keys and unlock the door. Otabek enters first and flips the light switch on. Yuri follows him, removes his shoes at the door, walks on until he realizes that there’s not much walkable space because this is a large studio apartment in an open plan with a double bed. Yuri bites his lower lip, blood hits his cheeks and suddenly taking refuge with Otabek doesn’t seem like a good idea anymore. Otabek senses Yuri’s hesitation and runs his hand over Yuri’s messy hair.<br/>“Easy, kid. I’m not gonna force myself on you.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>*** </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Yuri radiates heat in his sleep. It is to be expected, skinny people have no means to contain heat within their bodies. Otabek wakes up in the early hours of Saturday from Yuri’s heat climbing over into his sleep and turning into red mist. He hasn’t dreamt of the red mist and his discharge from military service for sometime now, this must be a meaningful dream. Yuri’s sleeping glued to Otabek’s side, his angelic face resting on a pillow next to Otabek’s crook of the shoulder, Yuri’s pink lips are slowly apart. Otabek finds his own hand has attached to a source of the heat on Yuri’s back where his T-shirt is riding up. Another time, Otabek would feel soiled but when Yuri was in the shower last night Otabek checked Yuri’s wallet for his ID. Of course, Yuri could have a fake ID with a different birth date for getting into clubs and sure thing there was one in his wallet alongside Yuri’s skate rink permit, his library card and his real ID. The credit and debit matched, Yuri was legit for consent. Otabek thinks that the person behind the fake ID is probably the Werewolf from yesterday.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Otabek notices Yuri is awake, his green eyes staring at him wide open. At first, Otabek cannot understand the reason for this but then he catches himself on the fact that he has drifted away and his thumb has started running circles on Yuri’s naked back. So much for not forcing himself, smirks Otabek but he continues what he’s been doing. The scent of shampoo on Yuri’s hair tickles his nose. <br/>“I’m sorry,”- sighs Otabek, drilling a hole in the ceilings with his eyes,- “it’s been a long time since somebody was here. I just...got unused to this kind of thing.” - He turns to look at Yuri.  -“Do you mind?”<br/>“No,”- says Yuri silently and he closes his eyes, -”I owe you and that’s all I have to give.”<br/>Otabek’s hand stops whatever it has been doing on Yuri’s back.<br/>“You don’t owe me anything,”- says Otabek, -”Yes is yes, no is no, maybe is no. I’m not gonna turn you out to the street to be homeless because you say no.”<br/>“Why are you so kind to me?”<br/><i>Because I owe you. I got in the military to protect people like you. I screwed it up. I want to fix it. </i><br/>“Long story. Do you want breakfast?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You said valuables,”- says Yuri as he chews a pancake.<br/>Otabek sighs. He did say that.<br/>Yuri has packed valuables of personal importance. There’s a small photo album with some pictures from his childhood to remind him of his mother who had Yuri before she married his father who refused to acknowledge him and then married to his stepfather who abused them just enough for her to run away one day leaving Yuri behind. There is a pet tag from a cat that Yuri remembers having as a child. There’s a small collection of medals from his skating and Otabek is seriously impressed. It seems they both like to feel the ground disappear from their feet. Thankfully, into valuables category fell some  critical items of personal hygiene but there was hardly any clothes. Otabek remembers promising Yuri to come back for more of his things but the mere mention of this repeat visit sends a shadow over Yuri’s face and Otabek quickly changes the topic. It will be just easier to buy Yuri knew stuff. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>This is what they spend entire Saturday doing. Otabek says that it has been his initiative to suggest Yuri’s moving out and as a responsible adult <i>who has spent about an hour caressing a barely legal body and that is certainly not very responsible and certainly not adult </i> he will take care of Yuri’s basic needs. That in its own right appears to be a very broad notion but the excitement Yuri shows at T-shirts with animal prints is worth more than the cost of money. And Otabek certainly can afford to indulge in sugar daddying, DJ-ing is just a hobby, he has a regular stream of income and his apartment is paid for. He shudders at the idea of being a sugar daddy but right now he just decides that a sin is what he considers to be a sin and gives a cashier his bank card with no regrets. OK, how about a sugar boyfriend, then?</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>They stop at the ice rink in the shopping mall and watch a group of ice hockey players training but Otabek loses all interest when he learns that JJ used to play ice hockey, too. They take some selfies. That has not been a great idea but Otabek doesn’t know about that until later in the evening. Yuri is lying on his stomach on the bed, wearing a gray T-shirt and a pair of new sweatpants in a tiger pattern for his sleepwear and Yuri is sulking. Otabek is sitting at the table in the kitchen area cross the place and he observes Yuri from a safe distance. Yuri has been looking at his phone happily, then he bites his lower lip, drops the phone on the bed and starts pouting. Otabek picks up his phone and finds Yuri’s Instagram account. Let’s just say, Yuri’s wallet wasn’t the only item of his personal belongings Otabek checked last night but he has a very good excuse for that- safety first, Yuri may be a burglar or a junkie. Otabek must know what he got himself into but with every hour Yuri spends in his apartment Otabek feels he knows less and less in the geometric progression. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Otabek isn’t following Yuri on Instagram and his own account is private. He has told Yuri he doesn’t have an Instagram account and Yuri laughed. When Otabek heard the trickle of Yuri’s laughter he went ‘Liar liar pants on fire’ <i>but not because of lying. </i> There’s a photo of them at the skating rink. Yuri did ask for his permission to post it and Otabek has agreed. He isn’t afraid of being recognized. On the outset, he looks like one of those men with Asian features that can be found in any major Russian city drawn to the big city light for the better or for the worse. The photo shows them in a friendly embrace, Yuri is looking up at Otabek and laughing while Otabek is smiling and looking directly at the camera with a mischievous blink in his eye. It’s a full size photo because Yuri put it on a timer. The tags that Yuri has used seem to be innocent #shopping #icerink #weekend #spoilt #friend...</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The tag <i> friend </i> seems to have been the trigger and now Otabek think that Yuri’s stepfather (who still hasn’t called to check if his underage stepson is still walking this Valley of Tears) isn’t entirely responsible for Yuri’s bruises. The comments after this photo are vile, like vitriol vile. Otabek doesn’t need to hire a detective to get to the end of it- the profiles of the commentators and their social network seems to suggest it’s JJ and his bubble of acquaintances. Otabek can only guess what private messages Yuri has received. The bullies keep asking if Yuri’s new <i> #boyfriend </i>buys him ice-cream, does Yuri lick it or bite straight away? An innocent question turned into something lewd. Otabek doesn’t want to message JJ or any of his so called friends, this needs to be sorted out outside the social media and Otabek even knows how, he’s gonna buy JJ such ice-cream that JJ will not forget it to the day he gets to meet his Creator. Now Otabek is worried about Yuri, so he pretends he’s not stalking Yuri on Instagram and suggests they put on a film on his laptop and let’s Yuri choose. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>What do you know, Yuri chooses ‘James Bond, No Time to Die’.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The plan to sort it out with JJ in private takes a sudden U-turn. Yuri is like a cat who knows it will be fed if it sticks around for long enough. Otabek needs to go to his DJ-ing stints at the clubs and of course Yuri is legally too young to enter if it’s a club for 21+. Even Yuri’s fake ID gives him only eighteen years of age. Truth be said, he may look that age bracket if he puts on the right kind of make-up but he won’t be able to pull it off to twenty-one, not even with a gun to his head.As a rule, Otabek finds Yuri outside the club after his show and they ride home together on the bike. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Knowing that Yuri will be waiting for him in the dark outside where anyone can approach him, Otabek hurries to end his after-shift activities and breathes in relief only when he catches a glimpse of a familiar figure with a black hoodie over blonde hair. Yuri just shrugs off Otabek’s pleas to stay home and wait for his return. Occasionally, Otabek puts Yuri on DJ’s guest list at the club that is 18+ and turns one blind eye on the fact that Yuri uses his fake ID to get in, so that Otabek can keep the other eye on Yuri from the stage but every time he sees someone dancing with Yuri, touching him, speaking to him, making him laugh or offering him a drink, Otabek maybe just dies a little. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Yuri has to attend ballet lessons for his ice-skating practice, a combination as logical as an avocado and a toast, but the results are noticeable on the dance floor where Yuri moves under heavy rock and techno music with the grace of a prima ballerina as if he hears another kind of music. After a dance more often than not the amount of drinks and hands around Yuri grows into a thick forest. Yuri is not human. He is a natural phenomenon that just happens to people and there’s no insurance.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>On one of such nights Otabek leaves the 21+ club and finds Yuri in the company of JJ. Yuri’s eyes are wet from tears and Otabek grits his teeth. JJ is obviously teasing Yuri. <br/>“I’m not a child!”- shouts Yuri, clenching his small fists. <br/>“Then why are you waiting outside the club instead of dancing inside the club?”<br/>“Fuck off, JJ.”<br/>“I’m all for it if you are offering. You are old enough for that. Isn’t it strange, kitten? You are old enough to suck dicks but not old enough to go clubbing?”- JJ notices Otabek, -”Oh, there’s your knight in the shining armour. Is he gonna take you home and read a bedtime story?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>A moment later JJ lands on his ass on the hard ground.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What was that, fucker?”<br/>“That’s Altin’s signature hook from the right. Take it home and read it a bedtime story, fucker.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>That night Yuri’s Instagram account is flooded with hate comments and Yuri has no option but to make it private. They do it while they are on one of the city panorama vantage points watching a night city from the distance. Otabek takes Yuri here because he wants them to unwind a little before going home. It seems to be a popular place and an industrious entrepreneur from the Middle East has a small coffee stand. When Otabek returns with two hot coffees, he has to chase away somebody from Yuri. The blonde adolescent is a bigger dick magnet than his own bike. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>At home Yuri tries to prove to the world (which, considering that the majority the situation is unfolding in the privacy of Otabek’s apartment, remains blissfully oblivious of the fact) that he’s not a child and with a false bravado takes one of Otabek’s beers from the fridge. Otabek just ‘tsk’s his tongue and shakes his head but his three years of age gap doesn’t qualify him for a preacher. Instead, Otabek tries to be a responsible adult.<br/>“You are gonna drink alcohol anyway?”<br/>“Yup.”<br/>“Then do it in my company.”<br/>“Right. What about clubs?”<br/>“No drinks from strangers. I’m gonna buy you booze myself.”<br/><i>Very fucking responsible, Otabek Altin.</i> But better him than strangers or JJ? Right? Right. Let’s just not try to be holier than thou. <br/>Yuri drinks Otabek’s beer and Otabek snickers when Yuri frowns in disgust. Otabek prefers his beer sharp, potent and bitter. Yuri frowns but swallows, then he hands an almost full beer can to Otabek who finishes it in three big gulps. <br/>“It’s the most disgusting thing I’ve ever had to swallow,”- says Yuri and Otabek feels a familiar warmth spread in his groin area at the double interpretation. <br/>“Beka, the fridge is empty just like your personality. Let’s order a take out.<br/>Yuri seems to be immune to the fact it’s half past one A.M. but Otabek wouldn’t have it any other way.<br/>Waking up to Otabek’s thumb tracing invisible circles on Yuri’s body becomes a morning routine. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***<br/>The two night lamps on the both sides of Otabek’s bed cast a ghastly yellow light in the room. Yuri is lying back and biting his lower lip, his eyes are closed with impossibly long eyelashes and his breath is even. Otabek is supporting himself on one elbow and the thumb of his free hand is running invisible circles on Yuri’s hip under the sleepwear sweatpants. Yuri turned seventeen five minutes ago. <br/>“Happy birthday,”- whispers Otabek. Yuri opens his eyes and smiles. Otabek’s hand presses flat onto Yuri’s hip, Otabek feels his palm pulsing and he gives Yuri a definite squeeze on the hip. Yuri reaches out for Otabek’s back of the head and pushes him down for a kiss. It’s quick, gentle and almost chaste in nature. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“First time?”- asks Otabek.<br/>A shy nod in reply. A definite shade of pink flush on the face.<br/>“It’s OK if you don’t want to do it,”- says Otabek.<br/>“I want it but…,”- Yuri bites his lower lip again, -”can you turn off the light?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>No problem, thinks Otabek, Yuri is just terribly shy. I can find your sweet spot come rain or shine, thinks Otabek. However...it’s a first time as well and Otabek is a responsible adult. Otabek turns off one of the two bedside lamps and the room is considerably dimmed. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I have to see your face,”- says Otabek. -”I have to make sure I’m not hurting you.”<br/>Yuri thinks silently for a moment and then lifts his hip where Otabek’s hand has returned to caress and Otabek understands. Otabek pushes Yuri’s sweatpants down to reveal a pair of animal print briefs. Otabek is wearing lose black boxers that have suddenly became too tight. <br/>“We’ll just do some stretching tonight,”- explains Otabek, -”we are gonna find good positions that work for you. Is that OK?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Yuri nods and Otabek slowly pushes down Yuri’s briefs. Otabek’s hand returns to caress Yuri’s hip but his brown eyes are caressing Yuri’s face and Yuri’ flushes fifty shades of pink. When Otabek’s thumb accidentally runs against Yuri’s length, the blonde arches his back, gasps and grabs Otabek’s arm with both hands. For a professional athlete, Yuri is extremely touchy. Otabek knows that Yuri gets touched at the skating rink by the massage specialist, a ballet instructor, a sports doctor, his coach and probably half a dozen of other people, Otabek also knows Yuri is used to showering and changing in front of professional strangers, but his low degree of tolerance is surprisingly unwelcome for the sex test drive. Otabek gets up from the bed, finds his own jeans in the pile of clothes next to the bed and removes the belt. He also picks up his own T-shirt. He wraps it around Yuri’s wrists, then wraps the belt over the T-shirt and secures it on the bedrest. This way the belt won’t hurt Yuri’s hands but it leaves some space for Otabek to work. Yuri doesn’t object to anything Otabek does and Otabek knows why. If Yuri says stop, Otabek will stop. Otherwise, what’s the point in having a relationship?</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Otabek puts a layer of lube on his fingers and returns to Yuri. He still hasn’t seen Yuri’s nakedness. Otabek watches Yuri face while his hand travels to Yuri’s buttocks. He puts one finger in and a ring of tight muscles captures it. Yuri’s body arches again but this time he cannot grab Otabek’s arm. It is when Otabek manages to put in two fingers and stretch silently moaning Yuri while rhythmically hitting a good point when Yuri’s legs tremble and Yuri comes wet and hot on Otabek. Otabek unties the belt and pulls the blanket over them. Yuri wriggles out of his own T-shirt and uses it to clean Otabek. He notices Otabek is still wearing a pair of boxers. There’s only one reason why.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Do you want me to...”- starts Yuri.<br/>“No,”- Otabek cuts him curtly. Not yet. Not right now. One of the things about making love is precious knowledge when to stop. Yuri’s tightness tonight has been a strong signal to Otabek that his partner isn’t that ready yet for another step. <br/>“Can I at least see it?”<br/>“It’s bigger than two fingers.” That’s why the boxers are still on. Otabek doesn’t want to scare Yuri. <br/>“The proof of the pudding is in the eating.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Otabek chuckles and slips his underwear away as Yuri kicks off the blanket. Otabek feels no shame about his nakedness, he knows what he looks like down there, and Yuri seems to have gained some courage from his own recent experience. Otabek is right, he’s bigger than two fingers; he’s not huge but he’s thick, which is why increased attention to stretching Yuri is more than just common sense. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“OK,”- says Yuri as he pulls the blanket over them and turns off the other light, the room finally plunging into the darkness, -”you are right. It’s bigger than two fingers.”<br/>But that’s not the reason neither of them can sleep when Otabek returns from the bathroom after taking care of his own needs. Otabek cannot sleep because Yuri tosses, turns and, because Yuri is a certified blanket hog, Otabek finds himself exposed to the darkness in the room. Otabek makes a definite tug at the blanket and wins back his half without much resistance from Yuri. It is when Yuri decides to share what stops him from entering the land of Hypnos. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yakov Feltsman is running a summer skating camp again. The applications are already open. I’ve been attending the camp for the past six years. My government aid covers the fee but I still need my legal guardian to sign the papers. That’s my stepfather. He wouldn’t sign but I would get him a bottle of vodka and forged his signature, then I would tell him he had signed but he was drunk to remember. I have a form filled out. I just need his signature. I really want to go to this camp but he won’t sign for me now.”<br/>“He’ll sign for me,”- says Otabek. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>When they wake up in the morning they know they have overslept but it’s a Sunday. After a late brunch Otabek asks Yuri for the skate camp application form, tucks it into the inner pocket of his motorcycle jacket and leaves. Yuri does the washing up, puts the soiled bed linen to the laundry basket and puts on a clean set, then does some general dust sweeping and scrubs the bathroom clean and sparkling. He is looking at their favourite take out options when Otabek comes back in the late afternoon. Otabek just silently puts a signed application form on the kitchen table, presses a gentle kiss on Yuri’s forehead, grabs a cold beer from the fridge and sprawls himself on the small couch with his laptop in front of him on a small table to work on his DJ-ing music mix. Otabek just tilts his head at the tell-tale sound of another beer can popping open nearby but he doesn’t say anything. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The End</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>